


Learning to remember

by Fuckmedaddy



Series: Cody's Journey [2]
Category: Transformers: Rescue Bots
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:15:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25719442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuckmedaddy/pseuds/Fuckmedaddy
Summary: After the catastrophic events of Rescue Boy, Cody got checked out and nothing seemed wrong. After another accident a few differences start showing up, and different people.::Now after the events of an alien abduction, Cody and everyone involved has lost their memories of the last few months. Cody and Ryden struggle to regain their memories and power over their own free will.
Relationships: Cody Burns & Burns Family, Cody Burns & Francine Greene, Cody Burns & Original Male Character(s)
Series: Cody's Journey [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786441
Kudos: 2





	1. Starting over

Just like that, it was Monday again. Cody sat up in his bed, ready to go to school.  
"Wait a minute, am I forgetting something?" He wondered. He looked over at his alarm clock it was 10:30 in the morning. At first he was going to jump out of bed, thinking that he had overslept, until he read the date.

June 15th.

"Oh thank Primus." He laid back down in his bed. Turns out it was actually summer break. A little bit strange that he couldn't really remember getting out of school, but it probably wasn't that important anyway.

By 2:00pm he was walking around town with Frankie in tow. Not talking much, just looking around at the same old things. Over and over again. Until some crazy emergency happens of course.

Maybe he needed a real vacation. A good day without any of the usual Griffin rock sameness or shenanigans.

"Hey Frankie?" He asked.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think maybe, we should try to go to the mainland this sometime soon?" He asked.

"Why?" She asked.

"I don't know, maybe just to switch things up, see new sights, go places, meet new people..." He listed off.

"Maybe. I think it could be fun, but I'd have to ask my dad." She replied.

"Oh yeah, almost forgot about that part." Cody said, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"I'll call you if he says we can start planning or something. I think I'm gonna head home." Frankie said.

"Okay sure. Bye" 

"Bye."

Cody went straight home after and found is dad in the kitchen, sitting at the table with a cup of water.

"Hey dad?"

Chief Burns almost immediately turned his attention towards Cody. "Hm?"

"I was thinking, that since it's summer vacation it be cool to go somewhere other than Griffin rock for a short time." Cody said.

Chief looked at him silently.

"Of course, it doesn't have to be far. I was thinking I could go over to the mainland with Frankie." He contined.

"What'd Doc Greene say about it?" He asked.

"I don't know yet, Frankie said she'd call me if he said yes." Cody answered.

Chief Burns stroked his chin in thought.  
"I think I'll call him instead to see. I'll let you know what happens. Okay?" He said.

Cody nodded. "Okay thanks dad."

"No problem." 

As soon Cody got up to his room he laid down on his bed with his legs hanging off of the long side of it and his feet on the floor looking up at the ceiling.

It felt like his heart wasn't really at home with him for some reason. It was odd, really odd. 

"Probably just boredom." He shrugged it off.

He got up and walked over to his dresser to change into some sweats. (Lounging around in jeans and a jacket isn't exactly comfortable you know.) As soon as he opened one of his drawers, something fell out of it. Hitting the floor with a "clink" noise.

"Huh?" He said out loud. He picked up the object and held it up in front of his face.  
It was a necklace with a very long silver chain and blue gem in the shape of a half of a seashell. He curiously turned it around to examine it. 

"For the memories?" He read silently.

It was carved into the back and painted silver. And had a tiny charm that was hidden behind the jewel with just the letter "R" in cursive.

He squinted at the necklace. "I don't remember getting this. Maybe it was a souvenir." He suggested to himself.

For some reason he just couldn't put it down.  
"Eh, might as well see how it looks." He said.

He turned to the mirror on top of the dresser. He slipped the necklace over his head and looked at himself.  
"I don't usually wear this kind of stuff, but it's kind of nice." He thought.  
As soon as that thought came to his head, he was struck with a strange vision.

| He was on the beach looking at a pink and orange sunset as the waves lapped at his bare feet and the wind blew through his hair. He looked forward and saw that a tall boy (Much taller than he was) stood in front of him. He couldn't see his | face, but something about him felt so familiar. His skin was a caramel shade of brown, he had a strong body and gentle hands and a voice that sounded like an angel.

"I got the necklaces done. What do you think Cody?' He said.

"They're beautiful." Cody said simply.

The boy passed him the necklace that was on the left and Cody took it without opening the clasp.

"You're just going to put over your head like that?" He said.

"Well yeah, the chain's big enough and I hate opening the clasps on these things."

"That's foul!" It sounded like a mean thing to say, but Cody could hear laughter in his voice.

"Oh be quiet." He said, close to laughter himself. He passed the other boy a similar necklace, it was the same color and shape, but the "crack" was on the opposite side. Like a matching set.

The boy opened the clasp and put it on.

They turned the necklaces again and read the words on the back.

"For the memories..." |

"...That we'll make."

As soon as that was over Cody snapped out of it. He felt an awful sting in his chest and unwarrented tears ran down his face. Without thought, he immediately wiped them off on his shirt. Just in time to hear a knock on his door.

"Cody?" Chief Burns called out to him.

"Yes?" Cody answered, his voice cracking just a bit.

"Doc Greene and I agreed that you and Frankie can go the mainland. As long as you make the plans and also Anna will chaperone you." He said.

"Okay dad. Thanks." Cody replied.

"Sure." Chief said.

When he stopped hearing his footsteps go down the hallway, Cody thought back to that strange "daydream".

He took the necklace off and sighed, placing it down on the dresser.

"Maybe I do really need a vacation, I think I'm going insane here." He thought, smiling a little.

He decided he'd call Frankie again as soon as he woke up the next day.

Little did he know that someone else was just as confused as he was.


	2. Planning

"How far are we allowed to go again?" Frankie asked.

"Anywhere on the east coast I think." Cody replied.

"Whelp. I guess I'll have to cross L.A. off of my list for now." Frankie sighed.

"Why'd they give us a range that wide?" Cody asked.

"I don't know, maybe they trust us?" Frankie suggested.

At that, both of them looked at the other and laughed at the thought.

Currently, they were looking at a map of the United States on the tv screen. Still after a few long and thought-filled silences and automatic "no's" neither Cody nor Frankie had agreed on anything.

"Should we just throw a dart at it or something" Cody suggested.

"I think a dart would damage the TV screen, but we could slap a sticky hand on it." Frankie said.

Cody shrugged, "Sure, works for me."

Frankie found a sticky hand in Ce-ce's room and handed it to Cody. He looked at the screen for a second and whipped his arm to land on whichever state.

He and Frankie looked back up at it. 

"Huh. Looks like we're going to Florida." Frankie said with a smile on her face.

"Maybe we'll get caught in the middle of a Florida man story." Cody joked.

Frankie laughed. "I doubt it. Now what city-"

"Palm beach." Cody abruptly cut her off.

She looked surprised. "You look excited go there."

Cody blushed a little. "I don't know. It looks nice on the map and it has a pretty big piece of that lake in the middle."

"I thought we were looking at the beaches!" Frankie remarked.

"That too, it's on the coast." Cody said.

"I guess all that's left is to pick a hotel and maybe a second option if this one doesn't work out." Frankie said.

"Yeah." Cody said.

"I'll start looking up hotels." Frankie said.

Cody looked at the map a little longer. He wasn't sure why, but nothing about this seemed completely random. Maybe it was some weird deja vu moment.

"Come on Cody! I've already called you three times, we still have stuff left to do!" Frankie shouted.

"Sorry! I was just looking at the city." He said, walking over to Frankie.

"You'll have plenty of time to look once we get there. Now come on, I wanna get this done so we can head out sooner." Frankie said.

Cody chuckled. "Yeah yeah, okay." He said as Frankie started to dive into the hotels list.


End file.
